1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophoresis type display device, and more particularly, to an electrophoresis type display device and a method of fabricating and driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Until recently, display devices have typically included liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs) and organic electro-luminescence displays (OLEDs).
In general, an LCD device includes two substrates that are spaced apart and face each other with a liquid crystal material interposed between the two substrates. The two substrates include electrodes that face each other such that a voltage applied between the electrodes induces an electric field across the liquid crystal material. Alignment of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal material changes in accordance with the intensity of the induced electric field in the direction of the induced electric field, thereby changing the light transmissivity of the LCD device. Thus, the LCD device displays images by varying the intensity of the induced electric field.
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view of a typical related art LCD device.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the LCD device 51 includes a first substrate 5, a second substrate 10 and a liquid crystal material 11 between first and second substrates 5 and 10.
A black matrix 6 and a color filter layer including red (R), green (G) and blue (B) color filters 7a, 7b and 7c are disposed on an inner surface of the first substrate 5, and a common electrode 9 is disposed on the black matrix 6 and the color filter layer.
A gate line 14 and a data line 26 are disposed on an inner surface of the second substrate 10 and cross each other to define a pixel region P. A thin film transistor T is disposed at a cross portion of the gate and data lines 14 and 26. The thin film transistor T includes a gate electrode 30 connected to the gate line 14, a semiconductor layer 32 on the gate electrode 30, a source electrode 34 connected to the data line 26 and a drain electrode 36 spaced apart from the source electrode 34.
In each pixel region P, a pixel electrode 42 is connected to the thin film transistor T and the drain electrode 36. The pixel electrode 42 is made of a transparent conductive material such as indium-tin-oxide (ITO).
The LCD device of FIG. 1 maybe used, for example, used for a mobile phone, a monitor or a television.
Recently, besides the above display devices such as the LCDs, PDPs and OLEDs, an electrophoresis type display device is suggested. The electrophoresis type display device uses a phenomenon that charged particles move to an anode or a cathode.
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a method of driving a electrophoresis type display device according to the related art.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the related art electrophoresis type display device includes an electric charge layer 46. A first electrode 48 is disposed below the electric charge layer 46 and a second electrode 50 is disposed. The electric charge layer 46 includes a plurality of capsules 44, and each capsule 44 has a plurality of positively-charged particles and negatively-charged particles therein.
The first electrode 48 includes a plurality of pattern electrodes each having a positive or negative polarity. The second electrode 50 is not patterned but entirely formed.
To form the electric charge layer 46, titanium oxide particles serving as a white dye and carbon particles serving as a black dye are dispersed and encapsulated with a condensation polymerization reaction. Since the capsules formed have various sizes, a filtering process is performed to obtain capsules having a uniform size.
When a positive or negative voltage is applied to the electric charge layer 46, the positive particles (the white-dyed particles) 40a and the negative particles (the black-dyed particles) 40b move according to polarities of the voltage applied.
When the black-dyed particles 40b move upward, a black color is displayed. When the white-dyed particles 40a move upward, a white color is displayed.
The related art electrophoresis type display device displays simple images such as characters by using a black color on a white color base so that it is mainly used for electronic books (E-books).
As such, the related art electrophoresis type display device has difficulties in displaying full color images or moving images.